Una promesa de amor eterno
by acidda
Summary: La curiosidad fue el comienzo de todo, y quién diría que una promesa de amor eterno sería lo que los llevaría tan lejos. Su primer Nefilim, su primer y único Alec.


**Este Fic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Los personajes son obra de Cassandra Clare.**

_**Magnus** Bane._

* * *

Aún lo recordaba todo con exactitud, como si el recuerdo aún estuviese fresco, como si hubiera pasado la noche anterior.

La curiosidad fue el comienzo de todo, y quién diría que una promesa de amor eterno sería lo que los llevaría tan lejos. Viajes por el mundo, noches a su lado, experimentar cosa nuevas con una persona con la cual nunca antes se había imaginado estar. No era solo su pareja, era su mejor amigo, lo había conocido tan profundamente como a sí mismo. Su temple de acero, su destreza, sus mejores habilidades, su ternura, sus defectos y sus temores.

Y como no, él también se había dado a conocer, su pasado, sus secretos, la vida que ya hacía mucho tiempo había decidido guardar bajo llave en las penumbras. Y aún a pesar de todo él lo había aceptado, porque todo eso formaba parte de él y quién es, y lo amó tanto y cada vez más con el pasar de los días.

Su primer Nefilim, su primer y único Alec.

Aún temblaba como la primera vez, su primera vez juntos, aún podía sentir la emoción viajando por sus venas, haciéndole sentir más vivo que nunca. Aún vislumbraba el rostro sonrojado del chico entre las sombras de su habitación, y aún podía oír todas las veces en que le repitió que le amaba.

Si dejaba volar su imaginación, podía verle con su arco y su mirada de concentración en el campo de batalla, como nunca falló un tiro, sus batallas juntos, cada una de ella difícil, pero no imposible si se tenían el uno para el otro.

Y aquella noche en que dio el gran paso, que por primera vez desde que habían terminado, se cuestionó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si no sería muy apresurado. Pero lo había hecho, aún podía sentir el sudor en sus manos y todas las veces en que les costó hablar, pero al ver aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba, supo que todo iba a estar bien.

Vio como aquel chico testarudo crecía y se hacía un gran hombre. Llegó hasta ser un poco más grande que el mismo Magnus, recordándole en algunas ocasiones al fantasma de Robert Lightwood, pero seguía siendo Alec, su Alec.

La vida de un cazador de sombras es incierta, no muchos viven por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Pero lo hicieron, largos años a su lado, conociéndose cada día más, Magnus aprendió a poder hablar sobre sí mismo sin problemas, Alec estaba cada día más maravillado con su esposo. Y cuando llegó el momento, decidieron tener hijos, dos pequeños huérfanos a causa de un demonio mayor, y más tarde un pequeño niño brujo, a quien Alec no dudo en ponerle el nombre de Magnus.

Criaron a sus hijos juntos, los vieron crecer y convertirse en hábiles cazadores de sombras y en uno de los mejores brujos de Brooklyn después de su padre.

Y con el paso de los años Alexander Lightwood no dejaba de brillar para Magnus, cuando su hermoso cabello se tornó gris y opaco, y su vida se dibujó sobre su rostro con surcos, pero al verle a los ojos seguía siendo el mismo muchacho que había visto entrar a su apartamento una noche de fiesta.

Él sabía que algún día se debía enfrentar a ello, y se sintió afortunado al tener consigo a Tessa, porque sabía que no había otra persona en el mundo que pudiera comprenderlo mejor que ella. Así como él estuvo para ella, pasando noches en vela, llorando sobre su regazo, intentando decirle palabras de consuelo, Tessa había hecho lo mismo por él.

Era doloroso, porque todo había sido real, porque había amado de una manera tan pura y verdadera como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ver a sus hijos le dolía, porque podía ver en ellos a Alec, su actitud, su manera de caminar, su forma de hablar, la manera en que le miraba con reprimenda cuando sabía que tenía la razón.

Cerraba los ojos y podía ver el azul de la mirada de Alec, cómo brillaron en la oscuridad, cómo se enfurecían, cómo se ensombrecían, podía detallarlos perfectamente porque lo conocía tan bien como a su vida misma.

Y Alec será otra pieza más, otra marca más para su vida, pero no será la menos importante. Porque Alec le enseñó a volver a sentirse vivo, a amar sin temor y sin temer a ser amado. A dar parte de su corazón y aceptar el de los demás. Y llegará el día en que por fin culmine con su travesía, y esperará paciente para verlo, sea a donde sea que vaya, estará expectante a lo que llegue.


End file.
